Tabitha 12 Years Later
by JMike90
Summary: A one shot about what happened to Magma Admin Tabitha with in the 12 years between RSE and ORAS, inspired by his ORAS redesign.


**One day, I decided to look at ORAS official art. And let me tell you, wasn't even mad when I saw the beautiful abomination that was Magma Admin Tabitha. That got me thinking. What happened within the 12 years since RS and ORAS? Here. Also, this was inspired by a friend. I'm not giving out any names, but you know who you are. Onward we go! **

Team Magma had been beaten by a 10 year old boy named Brendan. He had captured the legendary Groudon, and beaten every grunt, admin, and even the leader. After the beating of Team Magma, the leader, Maxie, had something to say. He had gathered all the members, and held a meeting. "Hello, grunts, admins, everyone else, this is important. After the capturing of the one Pokémon out of 386, seriously, we could have had a backup plan, like Moltres, Ho-Oh, anything else. Whose idea was tha- I'm an idiot. Anyway, I will disband Team Magma for the time being. We may be back, but that's unlikely. I'm Maxie of Team Magma, and good bye." he said.

Many sad faces were in that building, but none were sadder than Maxie's right hand man, Tabitha. He was one of the founding fathers of Team Magma, and he didn't want to see it go. He started to cry a bit. He left the Magma HQ depressed as ever. The Magma HQ was like a home for him, and by that I mean he seriously lived there. So he had nowhere to live. So he went to the only logical place he could go to: his mother's house. When he got there, he went to the door and knocked. His mom answered with "Tabitha! It's been so long! Where've ya been?"

"Well, I got so attached to that Maxie guy I talked to you about before, so I started living at the headquarters. And we failed our goal." he answered.

"I knew that would happen. I mean oh dang it! I had so much confidence in you!"

"So, where's dad?"

"He died when you were six. Remember?"

"Oh yeaaaaa,"

He went inside the house, took off his jacket, Pokeballs still in it, and immediately went downstairs. When he went there, he remembered all the fun times he had when he was younger down there. He almost forgot all the times he had down there because of Team Magma. All there was down there was a small TV, a couch, some junk, and a familiar, purple lunchbox. He ran toward the lunchbox of memories and yelled "GameCube! It's been so long! What's in this thing?" He took out the game. "Super Smash Bros Melee!"

He sat on the small couch and turned on the game, and he played it for a long time, until his mom yelled "I made cookies!" Tabitha ran upstairs. He remembered exactly how delicious mom's cookies were. He took one and stuffed it in his face. He then asked here "Can I please have another?" He got it and ate it. "Can I have, like, three more to bring downstairs with me?" He got then and ran back downstairs.

While down there, he yelled "Mom, can I please have several bags of chips?" He got them and ate all of them within seconds. He then remembered his mom's parenting strategy: if he wants it, he can have it.

This was pretty much the same for the next twelve years. He rarely got up from that couch, except maybe for breakfast, lunch and dinner and to change the game he was playing. All of this changed when one day…

Tabitha was on his couch, playing on his Wii U that he asked his mom for, next to him a bowl of chips. His phone started ringing. He picked it up. It was a number he hadn't seen in a long time, the number of his old boss, Maxie. He picked it up and immediately heard a familiar voice speaking. It said "Hello. This is Maxie, boss of Team Magma. If this number is correct, you are one of my old admins, Tabitha. Yes?"

"Yep. That's me." Tabitha responded.

"Anyway, Team Magma is coming back to get Groudon. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Meet me outside the Lilycove City Museum."

"Okay. See you there. Bye." He hung up. At first, he was okay with this. Then, he realized he spent the last 12 years on a couch playing video games and eating junk food. He had changed a lot.

He ran upstairs and asked his mom "Where is my old Team Magma jacket?"

"I think it's on the coat hanger." his mom answered. Tabitha tried putting it on, but it was way too small.

"Do we have any other red coats?" he asked. "I believe so." his mom answered. She got a jacket from the basement. Tabitha put it on, and it fit well. "Gotta go mom, bye." he said, and left the house.

Later, at Lilycove Museum, Maxie was standing outside the door. Tabitha was now the museum, and he walked to Maxie and said "Hello, Maxie. How are you doing?"

"Who are you? Do I know you somehow? Were you a grunt or something back in the old days of Team Magma?" Maxie asked.

"No, it's actually Magma Admin Tabitha."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm doing great!"

"How were the last 12 years?"

"They were fine. Most of were spent on a couch."

"I can tell."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Heheheh."

Soon after, Courtney, the other Team Magma admin, arrived, and Team Magma was back in the game, ready to strike once again.


End file.
